


Drabble Collection

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Collection of Drabbles for Kanjani8 and other JE groups - Multiple Pairings





	1. It's been too long - Ryo/Ohkura (R)

It’s been at least a month. Ryo thinks, tries to think would probably work better. 

“Tacchon,” his voice comes out breathier than he wanted. It has been entirely too long since they did this last. Ryo moans when Ohkura’s lips slide back over him, his tongue pressing up against the head of his cock. So good. He’s worked up it’s been so long the touches, that wouldn’t affect him this much normally, make his toes curl into the sheets and his back arch. 

Ohkura isn’t unaffected either and his hand shakes a bit as tries to pull himself off while sucking Ryo off. Ryo’s noises make it that much harder to concentrate. 

This is somehow enough and Ryo’s hands clench tightly in Ohkura’s hair (he’d complain but he’s almost there and it, maybe, feels good) as his legs jerk and he comes. Ohkura is too worked up to care; he swallows and pulls back to get a better angle, so he can stroke that much faster. 

“Ryo,” Ohkura half whines and half demands. Ryo complies quickly, sitting up and batting Ohkura’s hand away so he can stroke fast. It doesn’t take long for Ohkura to spill over Ryo’s hand and onto the sheets, something to do with Ryo whispering in his ear and how Ryo is really good at hand jobs. 

“No more special units.” Ryo’s breathing has almost returned to normal, he’s tired (even if Ohkura did most of the work for once). Even if it is more Ryo’s schedule that gets in the way Ohkura just murmurs his agreement.


	2. Ohkura/Yasu Warm Fuzzies - G

Ohkura stretches his legs out and wiggles his toes. He can barely see the movement with all the colorful fuzzy pieces on the socks but they are warm and will definitely keep his feet from freezing when it starts snowing (although that is months from now). 

"Ah, thanks Yassan, they're warm," Ohkura offers him a smile and Yasu beams back and hands out the remaining pairs to vary degrees of amused (and some resigned) faces.


	3. Ohkura/himself - R

His brain flips between the images: Ryo pressing close against Yasu with his hand sliding up Yasu’s thigh and lips pressed against his neck, and Uchi’s hair slicked back from the shower water running in streams down his chest. Ohkura doesn’t want to feel odd about imagining his friends doing things like that, not when his hand around his cock, stroking slow and fluid, feels so good. He ignores it in favor of what he feels—hot, good, his hand moving just right.

He squeezes around the base and strokes up, hard, thumbing through the slit and leaning against the shower wall as he shudders and his knees feel weak. Ohkura’s noise echoes off the shower wall and the hot water sluices through his hair and hits his back.

Ohkura keeps picturing things, Subaru on his knees in front of him and his hand quickly turns into Subaru’s mouth in his mind—sucking and tongue just right, making his breath hitch and legs shake. 

Ohkura’s hand flies over his cock, faster, faster, he pulls himself off and moans, loud, he’s close. He imagines Ryo behind him, slowly fingering him before he pushes in while Uchi and Subaru take turns sucking him off—Subaru’s mouth around him while Uchi licks at him, his hands running up the inside of his thighs. Ohkura’s moan echoes and he keeps stroking until he is soft, the evidence of what he just did washing down the drain quickly. 

He sighs and finishes washing up and joins the others outside the shower, ready to go for drinks—being the last to wash up has its advantages.


	4. Ryo/Uchi Makeouts (PG-13)

Uchi doesn’t have to ask Ryo if he is coming. He does anyways via text, just to be a pain—and maybe remind Ryo what days they are (even if he is sure Ryo has them marked down in his calendar). 

Or, maybe, he just likes the feeling he gets when he reminds himself that he has a concert to perform in. 

Uchi would like to think that this means as much to Ryo as it does to him. Maybe. He’ll be there; Uchi knows it.

He watches the first set of concerts come and go and he knows Ryo is busy with NEWS and the fifty million other things he has to do. He’ll come to one of the January shows. Even though Ryo had already done a (really dorky but sweet) VTR he would still come—other Kanjani8 members came, Ryo has to. 

The first day of January shows, Ryo isn’t there. It doesn’t bug Uchi (too much). The second day of shows comes and goes and people came but not Ryo. 

Uchi types out five messages (You’re coming tomorrow, right Ryo-chan~) but sends none of them. 

***

The last day of shows Ohkura walks up onstage, grinning. They spend a minute or two hugging and twirling like dorks—Fujigaya theatrically walks over and throws his arms around them to join in. 

There’s laughter.

Uchi disentangles himself from them, grinning, and sees Ryo standing there—a huge smile on his face. 

“Ryo-chan,” Uchi’s voice is excited and happy; if Hina hadn’t come two shows ago he probably would smack him for getting sappy and sentimental. 

Ryo tries to give him a short (not embarrassing) hug but Uchi doesn’t let go. 

The MC and the rest of the concert sort of blur together and Uchi’s jaw aches from smiling so hard. Uchi can’t quite meet Ryo’s eyes during ‘Nijiiro sora he’ and he can’t stop the tears or his smile either. 

Uchi goes backstage and Ohkura catches him and gives a quick hug goodbye.

“Great job, Uchi,” Ohkura grins. 

“You have filming early?” Uchi’s high on adrenaline and not even close to coming down now.

Ohkura nods, smiles, “Treat me to curry sometime.” 

Ohkura’s smile is contagious and if Uchi weren’t already smiling he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

****

Ryo is sitting on his couch back in the makeshift dressing room. 

Uchi crosses the room and goes to wrap his arms around Ryo again. He won’t say it out loud—it’s too corny, even for him—but he isn’t quite sure he’d be here, doing a concert again, if he didn’t have Ryo. 

Uchi leans back to look at him, smiling hard again. 

“Ryo—I” He’s interrupted by Ryo’s mouth covering his and Ryo’s hands grabbing the front of his shirt. 

“You’re such a crybaby, moron,” Ryo’s voice is gruff and the way he kisses is rough but the hand on his jaw is strangely tender. 

“Am not,” Uchi insists against Ryo’s lips. Ryo pulls back for a moment to scoff before going back to kissing him. 

Uchi slides a hand into Ryo’s hair. 

“Weirdo,” Ryo mutters.

Uchi pulls back and Ryo ends up kissing his jaw.

“Says the guy who jumps his best friend in the dressing room,” Uchi rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t jump you, freak,” Ryo frowns.

“You shoved your tongue down my throat!” Uchi’s indignant. 

“No, idiot, I kissed you. You shoved your tongue down my throat,” Ryo protests.

“Whatever!” Uchi snaps, “You’re the one that started it.”

Ryo grumbles and looks like he wants to say something. 

“Um…”

There’s an awkward cough from the doorway.

“Uchi-kun, there’s um...something the guys want to say but if you’re busy, I can come back?” the junior looks awkward (he’ll probably laugh about it to someone later though). 

Uchi looks sheepish and maybe a bit embarrassed—Ryo would pause to appreciate it but he’s to busy wincing and lamenting the universe’s annoying sense of humor. 

“Oh, okay, yeah, I’ll be there one second,” Uchi laughs nervously and the junior disappears out the door. Uchi’s sort of glad he was one of the older ones. 

Ryo laughs, “You have good timing.”

“Shut up.” Uchi whines but he can’t really hide the amusement in his voice. 

Ryo’s voice comes out quiet, “You’re coming over later, right?” 

Uchi grins, “I’ll be back in a few.”

When Uchi comes out BAD are sharing (entirely too) amused looks. 

“Nishikido-kun had his tongue down your throat, huh?” Junta grins.

“Well, apparently, Nishikido-kun said it was the other way around,” Akito barely keeps from laughing. 

Uchi frowns, “You all suck.”


	5. Ryo/Ohkura - shower wank to HJ (R)

Ohkura doesn’t know how he manages to get the shower first, usually Ryo is up before him. He considers himself lucky, he’s spared the embarrassment of waking up on Ryo’s couch with a tent in his blanket. 

Ohkura turns the water on full-blast. Figuring he should get rid of it quickly he doesn’t hesitate in sliding his hand between his legs and jerks himself off in fast strokes. 

Ohkura bites his lip, his hand pressed flat against the side of the shower and squeezes. His low groans aren’t audible over the water. Ohkura strokes faster and faster, he can feel himself getting there. He rests a hand on the shower shelving behind him and moves his hand faster and pants open-mouthed as he feels himself about to come. He leans back more and there’s a cracking noise and then the entire contents of the shelves crash onto the shower floor. Ohkura follows, barely managing to catch himself before he is completely sprawled out on Ryo’s shower floor.  
“Owww,” Ohkura frowns. His back hurts dammit, and Ryo’s stupid flimsy shelving things scratched him. 

The doorknob turns and Ohkura, belatedly, realizes he forgot to lock it again.

“Ohkura?” Ryo is in the door way and looks almost concerned. Ryo sees Ohkura close to being sprawled out on the shower floor with the entire shelf swinging precariously, about to fall off behind him.

Ryo’s lips twitch and he makes a feeble attempt at not laughing, but he isn’t that nice of a friend, anyways. He laughs so hard Ohkura wants to throw the bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo at his head. 

“Stop laughing, asshole, your shelves hurt,” Ohkura whines.

“What were you doing leaning on them anyways, moron?” Ryo stops laughing at him but he’s still grinning.

Ohkura flushes red, and it’s not from the hot water still running. 

“Oh…,” Ryo sees, and his voice is a bit strained. 

Ohkura doesn’t look him in the eye, and Ryo hesitates for a second before moving towards him. Ohkura holds his breath and his heart beats faster when Ryo stops just before getting in the shower. Ohkura’s breath rushes out in a moan when Ryo’s hand slowly wraps around his cock and pulls. It feels good and Ohkura closes his eyes, his head falling back against the wall. The shelf is still uncomfortably pressed against his back but it’s tolerable with Ryo’s hand stroking him faster—more sure and Ohkura’s low noises seem to be encouraging him. It’s better than his hand, and Ohkura moans a low, “please.” Ryo thumbs the tip and pulls back and that’s all it takes to have Ohkura biting his lip and coming over Ryo’s hand. 

Ryo rinses his hand off. It’s quiet, for a beat, while Ohkura’s breathing returns to normal.

“You’re buying me a new shelf.”


	6. Ohkura wanking (R)

It’s been a frustrating week of touring, tension, exhaustion and Ohkura hasn’t had respite since it started two months ago. He toes off his shoes inside the hotel room, moving to sit on the edge of the couch, leaning back and blinking at the ceiling. Ohkura sighs, restless, deprived, and annoyed. Wasting no time he unsnaps and unzips his jeans, pushing them out of the way.  
Ohkura steadily palms himself through his briefs. He’s just looking to relieve his tension; he starts out imagining the big-breasted girls in the porno Uchi leant him earlier in the month. Ohkura’s body warms, face and neck growing hot as he grips himself through the cotton, experimentally pulling once, his breath shuddering out. He slowly rubs his palm over the growing bulge, his left hand clenching on the armrest. 

He doesn’t know when he has stopped thinking about the girls and started imagining Ryo against him. Ohkura shifts backwards, jeans sliding down his thighs, back of his neck pressed into the couch; he pictures Ryo in his black TORN outfit; the sheer shirt, and tight black pants. Ohkura slips his hand underneath the waistband of the briefs, hand wrapping around his the base of his cock; Ohkura slides his hand up and back down, eyes fluttering shut and breath hissing out. Ohkura replays parts of their earlier concert; Ryo’s back pressed up against his chest, Ryo’s hips rolling underneath his hands. Ohkura pushes his briefs down his thighs; he slides his hand up his cock, legs twitching when he pauses to thumb over the tip, pleasure jolting up his spine. Ohkura chokes down a moan, working to just finish, his free hand pushing his bangs out of his eyes, and then sliding down his chest and stopping at his knee to grip tightly. Ohkura pumps faster his breath coming out in short pants. 

Ohkura’s almost there when he can’t really keep quiet anymore, his steady strokes turning frenzied and disjointed. His hand moves faster and faster as he pushes himself threw his orgasm; mouth parted, eyes clenched shut and toes curling into the carpet and Ohkura groans lowly and spills over his hand.

Ohkura doesn’t move for a moment, heart-rate returning to normal, cleaning himself off with tissues and tucking himself back into his pants.


	7. Lose Weight (Ohkura/Maru) R

"I hate you all," Ohkura sulks in the Kikujani recording booth, picking at the lacy ruffles on his apron while simultaneously sending scathing glares in Yoko and Subaru's direction. Maru was sitting to his left; otherwise he'd be on the receiving end of a glare, too. 

"Hey, we should Janken for who gets him to clean our houses for a week," Subaru says, ignoring Ohkura's cry of outrage.  
"No way!"  
"Yeah, Good idea, I haven't cleaned for months," Yoko grins, at Ohkura across the booth; Ohkura mouths 'fuck you' for good measure.  
Yoko mouths back 'Yes, please' and blows him a kiss, Ohkura resumes pouting.  
"Tadako-chan looks pretty good in the maid’s outfit," Maru singsongs.  
"It was .3 kilos, you're all assholes. I hate you," Ohkura whines.

"No boobs, though," Yoko says flippantly.

Ohkura doesn’t look amused, arms crossed over his chest and his brunette wig is making his scalp itch.

"Alright! Drinking game!" Yoko's happy proclamation is met with cheers from everyone in the booth, except Ohkura who was only marginally happier. 

By the time they've gone through 6 rounds of shots, the rules of their drinking game, 'one-off gags, you fail...you drink', digressed into 'Con drunk Maru into taking your penalty shots'. Ohkura naturally failed, but Yoko and Subaru made up for it; and Maru was swaying and mumbling nonsensical phrases to callers. 

By the end of the broadcast Ohkura's stockings are falling down, his apron is undone, and the wig's hair is sticking up in tufts.

Subaru and Yoko are assisted out of the building by staff members and a cab is called. 

Ohkura is coherent enough to take care of Maru, just not enough to drive. 

When Maru leans heavily against him, and Ohkura can feel something against his leg; he blushes and Maru pulls back sharply, looking like he wants to apologize. Ohkura decides to push back his apprehensiveness and grips a handful of Maru's hair, pressing their lips together. He doesn't pull back to see the look on Maru's face, his lips moving against Maru's until Maru starts to respond, an arm going around Ohkura's waist. He presses Maru back against the wall in the sound booth, the Staff had left earlier and their cabdriver was probably waiting, but Ohkura didn't give a shit at the moment. Ohkura peppers kisses along Maru's jaw, and Maru's breath comes out harsh; his hips shifting forward.  
He bites lightly on Maru's neck, and shudders when Maru moans in his ear. He leans into Maru when he feels a hand trailing up the inside of his thigh, sliding up underneath his skirt. 

Ohkura breathes heavily into Maru's hair, fumbling with Maru's belt and zipper. When the pressure on Maru's dick is gone he sighs, sloppily kissing Ohkura's cheek while his occupied hand pushes Ohkura's panties out of the way, and curls around Ohkura's cock. Ohkura sigh is breathy and his hand digs into Maru's shoulder, his other hand finds Maru's cock and pulls it out of his boxers.

They pant against each other, as they match each other's steady strokes. Maru blows the hair of Ohkura's wig out of his mouth, as sweat beads on his forehead when Ohkura picks up the pace, pulling harshly in tandem with his own strokes on Ohkura's cock.  
"F-fuck," Maru groans, low and husky in his throat, and his eyes fall shut. His concentration is gone, head swimming from the mix of alcohol and pleasure.  
Ohkura groans and shifts his hips forward, his hand batting away Maru's to take control. He is only looking for quick release as he fists both their cocks. Maru's too drunk to last long, and comes with a shaking sigh, spilling over Ohkura's hand, his forehead pressed into his shoulder. Ohkura frenziedly strokes himself, brushing over the tip and muffling his gasp in Maru's hair, his knees trembling as he comes.  
Ohkura can feel guilty later about wiping the mess on his hand onto the petticoat. He moves before Maru can get too comfortable, tucks him back in before straightening his retarded outfit. He pulls Maru's arm over his shoulder before thinking about how to get them back his apartment. 

Fucking Subaru and Yoko, stole his normal clothes. Ohkura pouts, and vows to kick them for every time he gets approached while waiting outside the Radio Station. Maru unhelpfully murmurs into his ear, on the verge of sleep. 

Maru owed him too. Ohkura glanced fondly at the top of his head, and thought, maybe, he'd let it slide this one time.


	8. Aprons - Ryo/Uchi (R)

"You're insane! No, no way," Uchi hisses, it's one thing for Ryo to show up unannounced at his filming, but another to push him against a wall and shove a hand down his pants when anyone could walk in on them. 

"You know, I'd believe you more if your hand wasn't on my belt," Ryo smirks as Uchi pouts and obstinately moves it. 

"If anyone walks in, it's your fault you ba-" Uchi's whine turn to a hitching whimper when Ryo pulls on his cock, his free hand making quick work of Uchi's white shirt. Ryo doesn't bother taking it all the way off, just pushes it down Uchi's arms while he presses wet kisses against Uchi's neck and collarbone.

Uchi doesn't let himself grunt when Ryo's hand slips out of his pants.

Uchi knows he is screwed when Ryo drops to his knees, pushing up his undershirt and brushing his finger tips over his abs. Ryo leans into kiss from hip to hip, and his muscles jump and quiver at the contact.  
Uchi's hands jerk and he presses his lips together. 

Uchi knows this area of the set is closed, they've finished filming and everyone is out for lunch. He stops thinking about how horrifying it would be if they were found like this when Ryo jerks his pants and boxers down his thighs, grabbing his cock then thumbing the tip before sliding it into his mouth. Uchi's head falls back against the wall and he clenches his jaw against a moan.  
Ryo smiles around Uchi's cock, taking him in just a little further so he can pull more moans from Uchi. 

"Fuck, faster," Uchi gasps, struggling against the white apron around his wrists, hands fisting in the fabric.  
Ryo speeds up, his hand, gripping at the base, sliding up to meet his mouth, while his other hand presses Uchi's hip against the wall. Uchi's legs start to tremble when Ryo pulls back sucking, tonguing the sensitive underside and squeezing the base of his cock in his hand. The frustration of not being able to touch Ryo is pissing Uchi off and he moans, pleas and threats pouring from his mouth simultaneously, his eyes shut and Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows thickly.  
Ryo moans around Uchi's cock, knowing that it sends jolts of pleasure rocketing up Uchi's spine. 

Uchi's knees shake as he feels himself nearing his orgasm.  
"Fuck, Ryo," Uchi moans head falling forward eyes barely open as he watches Ryo's head bob in between his legs; his breathing hard and quick as he lets go. Ryo swallows, waiting until the tension in Uchi's body relaxes before tucking Uchi back into his pants.

"You're fucking insane," Uchi slides, sated, to the ground and Ryo pulls his shirt up onto his shoulders.  
"I should just leave you like this," Uchi smiles as he presses a hand against the conspicuous bulge in Ryo's pants.


	9. Mood Maker - Maru/Yasu (R)

Yasu isn’t always the first to notice Maru is in one of his moods that throw him and the group off. They can all feel it. But Yasu is the person that comes up to him first. 

Maru knows he’s the mood-maker; he needs, wants, has, to be happy for them. It’s what he is good at. He wants to leave his insecurities and doubts at the door. Maru has his days though, like they all do, when the fears seem like they’re too numerous to ignore. 

Yasu, grinning, drags him out shopping. He can’t really say ‘no’ to Yasu anyways. 

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
Maru catches Yasu’s eyes over the rack of clothing.  
“I’m fine, Sho-chan.” Maru grins, toying with the hangers. Yasu doesn’t look convinced. 

Yasu eyes him but lets it drop. 

They go back to Yasu’s apartment because it’s closer. Maru’s been here only a few times, but he sees a few more pictures and trinkets (one he brought back for Yasu from Macau) on the shelves and counters, since the last time. 

Maru sits on the couch and fiddles with his hands as he listens to Yasu move around in the kitchen. 

He smiles at Maru and comes out with tea. 

Maru knows Yasu is waiting for him to talk, his presence warm next to him. It feels too ridiculous to say it, Yasu’s safe, Maru knows this—it doesn’t really make it easier for him.

A deep breath, “I don’t think I deserve…it, sometimes.” I’m not good enough. Maru turns the cup, doesn’t drink. Yasu is looking at him, Maru can see him out of the corner of his eye.  
“I think, maybe, this job…everyone, I’m not good enough for it…them.”  
Yasu shifts.  
“Stop being so hard on yourself.” 

“Sor-“ Maru frowns.

“Don’t be.” Yasu’s face is determined as he leans forward. Maru freezes up as Yasu’s lips press firm and sure against his own. He’s vaguely aware of the cup clinking against the top of the coffee table.

Maru is still busy processing what’s going on to do anything more than just sit there and let it happen. A hand on the back of his neck coaxes him into kissing back, still tentative. What if it isn’t want Yasu wants. He shouldn’t think so much. Yasu threading a hand in his hair and tugging so his mouth can get to Maru’s neck easier would suggest he’s trying to make it so Maru can’t think. 

 

It feels right, okay, when Yasu pushes him back—firm but not too forceful—until he is lying down while moving to straddle him. The couch is a little cramped but they manage. Maru doesn’t--won’t let himself question this. He won’t let himself fumble with where to put his hands, or think about how awkward he must be. 

Yasu shifts down his legs and something gets caught in his throat when his jeans are unzipped and pulled down his thighs. The boxers are next and he didn’t realize how much he was turned on just from kissing.

Yasu’s hands pin his hips to the couch and Maru’s hands move to his head. His hands shake as Yasu quickly bobs his head, sucking. It’s good and Maru breathing gets harsher and he twitches, as he gets closer.  
“Yasu-” his voice is breathy as he tries to warn him, tugging on his hair when he is right there. Yasu’s fingers press hard into his hips, fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents, and then Maru’s gone. 

Yasu moves forward again, his voice is husky against Maru’s ear, “Touch me.”

Even if Yasu hadn’t moved his hand for him, Maru would have done it anyways. He fumbles with the belts and buttons but manages to push Yasu’s jeans down far enough to wrap a hand around him.

Yasu has been in control, but Maru won’t deny himself the rush that comes with seeing Yasu’s reaction to him. Seeing, hearing, how he affects people, their reactions to him and what he does (touching, joking, goofing off)--it is what he lives for. Maru strokes faster, harder, just to hear Yasu’s breathe hitch. He groans, “Yassan,” just to feel Yasu shudder and come apart against him. 

Maru’s breathing slows, almost to normal. Maru’s hand is resting on Yasu’s hip.  
“What was that all about?” 

“Showing you people--your friends, love you, idiot.” 

“They told you to do this?”  
Yasu vengefully twists one of his nipples. 

“…you realize I like that,” Maru’s grin is lopsided. Yasu hits his shoulder instead but he can’t quite stop smiling. 

When Maru is smiling it is sort of impossible not to anyways.


	10. Uchi Teases Ohkura (PG)

It isn't that Ohkura particularly dislikes running into Uchi in the building. A few weeks ago it would've been awesome. It's just that he can't shake the odd feeling he gets when Uchi grins at him and tells him, "I watched Yasuken last night!" Ohkura is even more put-off when Uchi starts bowing--which would be polite if it were anyone but Uchi--and Ohkura thinks there is some sort of joke he isn't getting. 

The next time, Ohkura catches Uchi grinning and the bow ends up on the extra-flamboyant side and Uchi is already halfway down the hall before Ohkura can call him on it.

Ohkura frowns. A week later he finds a plastic scepter in his bag, it's hideous and sparkly--something Uchi would pick out. When Ryo doesn't make eye-contact with him for more than a few seconds at a time, Ohkura finally gets it. 

In retrospect going out drinking and karaoke-ing after that with Uchi and Yoko was definitely a not-so good idea. 

Ohkura knows he was right when Uchi grins and shoves a big bag at him instead of his conbini ice cream.

"How in the hell did you get this?" Ohkura winces visibly, the puffy prince's outfit is staring up at him.

"Yassan." 

"....what?"

"The staff like him," Uchi chirps happily. Ohkura shoves the bag on the floor.

"I hate you. Give me my ice cream," He isn't drunk enough for this. Ohkura pouts.

"You can definitely go on Doumoto Kyoudai in this, seriously, you can talk about Yasuko to Kenji," Yoko pipes up, holding up the overcoat. 

"....Ice cream."


	11. Yasuba PG

Subaru hates waking up in the morning. Even though he hates mornings but can deal with the ones where there is no rush to go anywhere; Subaru, hair plastered to his face, can wake up to Yasu's fingers combing through his hair. 

There is no train to catch and he can hook his foot over Yasu's leg and coerce him back into sleeping more. 

Subaru knows he can, maybe, get another ten minutes before Yasu becomes more insistent. 

Yasu will probably start poking Subaru's sides or make (idle) threats involving a pitcher of water and soaking Subaru. Subaru will peer, unconvinced and eyes slitted against waking, at Yasu and Yasu will grin--too happy for this early in the afternoon but it rarely fails to get a tiny lift in the corner of Subaru's mouth.


	12. Morning - Yasuba PG

His feet are entangled in the sheets, stuck, trapped, as he feels the bed dip. His heart pounds. 

 

Yasu wakes up to Subaru curling against his side, mouth not-quite moving against his shoulder.

Subaru's dreaming, fingers twitching on Yasu's stomach. Yasu smiles in the semi-dark, hand gently moving through Subaru's hair. His fingertips moving down to poke at Subaru's lower lip--his mouth is hanging open. Yasu bites his lip against a laugh, when Subaru's head jerks away. 

Subaru cracks one eye open and immediately snaps it shut. 

"Sleep," Subaru croaks, voice thick. His fingers curl in Yasu's night shirt, coaxing him closer. Subaru's leg slides over Yasu's, keeping Yasu from moving. Not that he would anyways.

"It's Se-" 

Subaru doesn't care, cutting of Yasu's whisper so he can kiss him languidly. Slow and comfortable.


	13. Osen (Osen/Yoshio) PG

He doesn't really mind the poor wage, the cramped sleeping space, or being used as a pack-mule in the two-wheeled cart. 

He can tolerate her spending habits, and he is coming to accept the fact that she gave him a rice bowl in replacement for his TV. 

Slipping into her room late at night to clear away the sake bottles, and tuck her properly into bed, is never a bother.

Ezaki Yoshio will even tolerate bringing her beer for the rest of his life, and Osen's sake-breath in the morning. 

The way she smiles at him, the ridiculous nickname 'Yocchan-san', he can accept these things, because she taught him what "real food" was. 

He admires the care she cooks into her food, and the thought about who she is cooking for. 

While he may not understand Osen sometimes, her miso tells him all he needs to know and that is more than enough for him.


	14. Patient!Maru/Kimiko!nurse – R

The lock clicking shut seems overly loud, and nurse Kimiko's heels clicking on the tile seem to bounce off the walls and fill the room with sound.  
"Time for my sponge bath?" 

It's what Maru asks her, straight-faced, every time.

Kimiko laughs and smacks him upside the head.

He grins, pretending to be sheepish.

Maru didn't think his little crush on her was too obvious, he joked with Kimiko just like he did the other pretty nurses. It is her fault that she responded in kind. The others nurses didn't joke back at him and had never hit him if he said something ridiculous.

Maru finds Kimiko's laugh, high-pitched and giggling, endearing and likes to hear it—he has time to think up things to say that'll make her laugh, eyes crinkling cutely.

She's still standing there and hasn't started their routine of going through his check up and joking back and forth.

Maru starts when her fingers brush through his hair and Kimiko's lips—that Maru has thought about more often than is healthy—are pressing against his roughly. His hand cautious holds onto her shoulder.

She's dominant and sure when she pushes him back against the bed, joining him on the bed while one of Maru's hands fists the blanket.

Her legs, soft and smooth, straddle his lap and his hands go up to her hips immediately. Maru swallows thickly, heart hammering in his chest. Clearly he had never expected this to happen.

When Kimiko grinds down against him and Maru groans, and belatedly feels something hard pressed against him. His eyes widen and Kimiko's high-pitched laugh fills the room.

"You should see your face," her, his Maru realizes, lips quirk up. Maru's fingers stall on his hips and Kimiko, looks like he is waiting for Maru to make up his mind. A tentative hand moving under his skirt and pressing against the front of his silk underwear is all the 'okay' Kimiko needs to grind back down, harder, against Maru.

Maru thinks he should be a bit more weirded out that the prettiest nurse in the hospital is actual a guy, a hot guy dressed as a hot girl. A hot guy that he finds really hot. Maru thinks it might be a good idea for him to stop thinking and start paying attention to Kimiko pulling the sheets out of the way so he can rub at the front of Maru's pajama pants.

 

This sort of thing is definitely on the 'not-allowed' list.

It's Kimiko's lips press against Maru's ear and the things she, he whispers, that make him think it could almost make up for being stuck in here for so long.

But it is Kimiko's long fingers trailing down his stomach and into his pajama pants to curl around his cock that make him believe the stay could be worth it.

Maru groans her name.

Kimiko's laugh is rough and throaty. It's one of the sexiest things Maru's heard.

Maru has no control over the situation, Kimiko taking charge and stroking their cocks together. Maru's breathing gets harsher and the low groans are more frequent.

Feed up with doing all the work, Kimiko pulls Maru's hand to their cocks. Maru squeezes once and Kimiko's breath rushes out, his hand faltering in its pace.

They kiss open mouthed and panting against each other as Kimiko works their hands faster and faster. Kimiko's hand over his own keeps Maru from faltering when he feels himself starting to get close.

It's Kimiko's lips against his and the hand in his hair, tugging harshly, that sends Maru spilling over their hands—trembling slightly.

Kimiko smacks his shoulder when tries to drop his hand. Maru's grin is lazy but his hand fists around Kimiko's cock again. It only takes a few more strokes for Kimiko's head to tilt back as he gasps. They pant; slowly working on breathing normally, neither one moving and Maru starts to realize what just happened.

"…I still want a sponge bath."

"Idiot."

Kimiko grins and Maru finds himself returning it.


	15. Murakami, Kimiko, Maru – R – 432

Maru doesn’t like to watch the TV much but some days that’s all there is to do and it is difficult to find something more interesting when he is confined to his hospital bed for the day. He’s not a fan of futsal but his doctor, Murakami, is. 

Maru thinks Dr. Murakami is interesting and often leaves one of the games running on the TV so he’ll stop and not really talk with him (most likely Murakami will just yell at the TV) but keep him company for a little longer. 

Kimiko, well, he is pretty interesting too. Maru isn’t sure why he dresses up as a female nurse. If he could muster up the courage to ask anything it would most likely be ‘why are you sleeping with me?’. Maru thinks he’ll just enjoy it while he can, who knows if Kimiko will get bored of him and stop staying so much.

Maru has a lot of time to think, he’s stuck in the hospital after all. 

But when he is with Kimiko he doesn’t have to think, really, at all but maybe that’s part of the reason why he likes Kimiko so much. Or it could be because Kimiko is freaking hot and fools around with him just as much as they joke and act like idiots together. Kimiko makes Maru feel almost normal. 

Well as normal as a guy can feel when he is sleeping with a guy cross-dressing as a really slutty female nurse.

 

Maru’s eyes are squeezed shut and he can hear his own heart beat speed up from the machine’s beeping. It is sort of amusing and he’d take time to appreciate it more but Kimiko’s doing something with his tongue and it feels good. Maru moans but it gets caught in his throat when Dr. Murakami walks into the room asking about the game’s score.

Maru swallows thickly and Kimiko slowly sits up (Maru misses his smug look) and Murakami stares at them like he didn’t ever, ever, need to see that. Maru’s too busy being embarrassed and silent to realize that Dr. Murakami doesn’t look that surprised. Shouldn’t there be more, you know, yelling?

Murakami does stride forward and smacks Kimiko on the head.

“Idiot! What in the hell are you doing?” 

Maru’s heart monitor’s beeping increases and when Murakami shoots a look at him—pajamas around his thighs—it beeps double time. Maru wants to sink back into the bed and tries his best to look small. It doesn’t stop Murakami from smacking him too. 

Maru absently wonders if anyone has brought up charges for abuse.


	16. Yoko/Ohkura - R

Yoko’s awkward and not sure how to deal with Ohkura who is a bit tipsy, and a lot flirty. Yoko can deal with HIna’s boisterous drunk laughter—Subaru’s habit of slobbering on his face but Ohkura hands trailing, brushing, touching him in places (that haven’t been touched in a while) he has to squirm away.  
They manage to make it to Ohkura’s apartment but Yoko’s conscious—inhibition doesn’t last and it is only a few heartbeats later when Ohkura is hovering above him and they’re grinding together—pants fumbled out of the way. 

The alcohol in Ohkura is probably why it is so torturously slow. Yoko sucks in a desperate breath and then their pants are gone and their shirts follow quickly after. His hands tremble where they’re clutching onto Ohkura’s rolling hips. Ohkura is drunk and Yoko is so worked up that thisis enough. He groans and throws his head back into the pillow; Ohkura makes a low noise and sloppily kisses at his throat as he lets go.


	17. Streaking - Ohkura/Uchi PG

“This is all your fault, I hate you.” Uchi hisses, sulking behind the bushes.

“How is this my fault!?” Ohkura frowns, he’s crouched down--protecting his important bits.

“Streaking was your brilliant idea!” 

“Who left the clothes near Subaru-kun?”


	18. SUBAKURA [Musekinin Hero PV AU] R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Worker!Ohkura gets in trouble at the office.

Yokoyama-buchou doesn't like to punish Ohkura-kun but his higher ups are demanding it. Yokoyama’s soft spot is sort of obvious as Ohkura gets away with a lot more than the other employees—as displayed by the napping, eating, and general goofing around that is a constant in the office. 

Yokoyama passes off the task of punishment to Shibutani-san who is more than a little eccentric. When Yokoyama is looking to punish someone he can count on Shibutani to find something that will be a satisfactory punishment as well as hilarious. 

\--

“Shibutani-san, can I have my snacks? I’m starving,” Ohkura’s whine is pitiful.

 

“If you suck me off,” Subaru deadpans. He throws it out there just to see Ohkura’s mortified face, it quickly changes into a pissed off pouty one. It amuses Subaru for a few moments before he goes back to his catalog. The calico kitty is just too cute. 

___

Shibutani was not expecting Ohkura to take him seriously—no one does. But he certainly isn’t complaining when Ohkura corners him in the employee break room, locking the door behind him and pressing him back against the counter top. Ohkura doesn’t waste time and gets right to the point. Ohkura rubs a hand over the front of Shibutani’s suit pants and when he is hard unzips his pants and pulls them down his thighs. He smirks at Ohkura and Ohkura rolls his eyes, getting to his knees and pulling out his cock—stroking it a few times before taking it in his mouth.

Shibutani really doesn’t mind Yokoyama forcing him to do his job for him, especially when he it results in Ohkura’s mouth around his cock, moaning, while he jerks himself off as he kneels in front of him.


	19. Ryo helping Ohkura study for a bar test. AU – PG 13

“Why are you doing this, again?”

Ohkura fidgets.

“And why am I helping you?” Ryo groans, “…it’s that foreign girl, isn’t it? You are such a tool Tacchon.”

Ohkura pouts at him. “I’m not a tool, when I’m a bartender you’ll be sorry you’re such an asshole.”

Ryo’s double eyelid is getting close to doubling itself again.

“When is your test?” Ryo sighs.

“….Well.” Ohkura mumbles something and fidgets.

“You’ve got to be fucking me…tomorrow?”

“It should have been easy! I drink a lot!” Ohkura’s voice is approaching extreme levels of whine.

Ryo rubs at his eyes, and flips open to the mixed drink page.

“Why not ask the foreign girl for a ‘Screaming Orgasm’, Oooh or ‘Sex on the Beach’. Maybe, since you drink a lot, both.” Ryo grins and Ohkura decides that he should  
have had Yoko help him. 

“I hate you.”

“I’m just trying to help you study, like you asked, Tacchon,” Ryo says innocently.


	20. Uchipin – PG

“Uchi?”  
He starts and a smile spreads across his face.  
“Yamapi!”  
Then Uchi is grinning and hugging Yamapi and Yamapi smiles sort of amused but after a few seconds less amused and more embarrassed. 

People in the store are glancing at them and while Uchi is oblivious, Yamapi is not. Uchi doesn’t let go, even when Yamapi feebly tries to push him away, it takes Jin showing up and pouting at them before Uchi relinquishes his hold on Yamapi to throw an arm around Jin’s shoulders. He doesn’t know Jin all that well but if Ryo tolerates him then he must be cool—or an easy target for mocking. 

Jin is the one that suggests they go to a bar, Uchi immediately accepts and Yamapi shoots Jin a look that Uchi misses. 

After a few drinks—not enough to get drunk—Uchi catches the ‘Pin silent conversation’ and when Yamapi invites him back to their place while Jin not-so subtly eyes him up and down, well, it’s not like he’s going to say no.


	21. Yoko/Maru (Subaru walks in?) R

Subaru doesn’t really know how long Yoko and Maru have been together. He rationalizes it must have been a little while (at least a month). Yoko probably wouldn’t look so comfortable with Maru’s head in his lap, a hand curled lightly in Maru’s hair as he watches.  
Subaru pulls his umbrella out of his bag and lets it drop on the floor—Maru jumps back and Yoko’s head snaps over to the door.  
They squirm and Subaru doesn’t bother hiding his grin as he strides over to them, stripping off his shirt.


	22. Beach - Ryo/Uchi R

Uchi presses back into the tree, and inhales sharply. It's scorching hot outside and only slightly better under the tree. Uchi closes his eyes. Ryo's hand is slowly and softly stroking his cock inside his boxers, his shorts pushed out of the way. Uchi shudders as he exhales; he tilts his head into a patch of sunlight and blinks against it, Ryo tightens his grip and Uchi's mouth falls open.

Ryo's head throws shade into his eyes and Ryo's mouth covers his, it's sweet and warm. Their tongues tangle lazily and Uchi whines. Ryo thumbs the tip of Uchi's cock before sliding down to the base, only to repeat the motion again and again. Uchi pushes his hips up, and grips Ryo's bicep.  
Ryo whispers incoherent sentences into Uchi's mouth, and Uchi's toes curl into the sand.


	23. Giggles - Yoko/Uchi R

Yoko always touches them, Uchi knows he must get some kind of childish glee out of the over exaggerated gestures. Uchi's concentrating on singing, trying to hit all of the notes, and  
he feels, sees, Yoko coming over. Hears him giggle as he messes with his hair, and breathes against Uchi's ear. 

 

The wall is cool against his hand and Yoko, pressed close against his side, grins back. It's more obvious and not subtle at all, when Yoko's hand slides down over his hip, and moves down his thigh. Uchi's eyes crinkle up and he bats Yoko's hand away, they're both grinning  
and laughing. Uchi won't admit it but...if they'd be alone, he wouldn't have  
held back his gasp. 

The next time it's Uchi who initiates it. He pushes Yoko into an abandoned  
practice room, and slides the tips of his fingers into Yoko's jeans.  
"I'm that hot, huh?" It's too dark to see much, but Uchi hears something  
in Yoko's voice.  
"More like a huge tease," Uchi pouts. He shifts and sucks on the side of Yoko's neck,  
and feels Yoko shudder against him. Uchi himself isn't sure how far this is going, but he feels good and Yoko shifting to press against him, fuck,yes, just like that, is good enough for him.  
"You like touching people, so do it," Uchi whines, pressing Yoko's hand to the front of his pants.

"Spoiled brat," Yoko's laugh is high pitched, nervous and excited. It's probably not one of the best things to say when Uchi just got a hand around your cock. Uchi frowns, and Yoko groans (really now, Uchi is good at teasing too, so slow it is torturous and he's so smug it's irritating).  
Yoko really never did learn his lesson about when to say things and when not to. It seems unimportant a few minutes later; they are both almost there, hands stroking each other until they're both breathless and can only gasp.


	24. Sleepy - Yoko/Maru G

It's the sort of comfortable stage of drunk that has them fuzzy and warm, and only barely keeping their eyes open. Maru is half-way sprawled on Yoko, his feet dangling off the couch and he smiles a muffled, "Hii~," into his shirt when he catches Yoko blinking at him. Yoko means to pat his head, maybe stop Maru from drooling on his chest, something, but it ends up, traitorously, curling into the hair at the base of Maru's neck.


	25. Ryo/Pi – DVDs – PG

"Seriously," Ryo laughs. Yamapi squirms.  
"In the Dragon Ball case?"  
Ryo holds up the not-so discreet DVD, "I wondered what Jin wo-,"--Yamapi cuts him off--"Do that and, somehow, Yokoyama-kun will get your collection of Leah Di-" the pillow bounces off of Yamapi's head.  
"Fucker," Yamapi grabs Ryo's leg and yanks, Ryo wriggles, "Shit!" before his ass hits the floor. 

It takes fifteen minutes to finish wrestling (Ryo blames his loss on his face being shoved into Yamapi's armpit and no human could possibly breathe there for an extended period of time) and it only takes another five to find the Dragon Ball DVD.


	26. Subaru/Yasu – fans – PG

Air conditioners. Worthless unreliable pieces of crap. Subaru shifts, following the swiveling fan. His shirt is sticking unpleasantly to his back. He groans and Yasu, with his bangs clipped up in something sparkly and multi-colored, pokes his side playfully. Subaru gropes his ass in return, and grins at the fan.


	27. Ryo/Uchi – morons - G

They’re grinning, face splitting and huge and they look ridiculous. Uchi's clutching Ryo's hand tightly, down by their sides. So hard that their hands are damp. Hina looks over, "Morons," and, on principle, smacks them upside the head. He turns back to the interviewer, but is wearing the exact same expression.


	28. 10 Sentences Ryo/Uchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a person or ship and I will write one sentence of ten genres for them.   
> 1\. Angst  
> 2\. AU  
> 3\. Crack!fic Plot  
> 4\. Crossover Future  
> 5\. First Time  
> 6\. Fluff  
> 7\. Humor  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort  
> 9\. Smut  
> 10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

1\. Angst

“Fine,” Uchi says and the tone of his voice makes Ryo cringe; he wishes he could change things. He wants to go back and stop it from getting so out of hand. Suddenly, he can’t hear the static through his phone and he knows Uchi’s hung up. 

2\. AU

Ryo peers over the top of his laptop, his unwritten thesis judges him, while he watches the barista--‘Hiroki’, was what he saw on the name tag—smile as he scribbles on the side of the cup and shouts out drink orders. Hiroki catches him looking and Ryo quickly looks back down at his computer; he misses the soft smile on Uchi's face. 

3\. Crack!fic Plot

“What do you mean you can see through clothes?!” Uchi asks. 

Ryo squeezes his eyes shut.

“I don’t know. I was on the train and then I could see this girl’s panties all of a sudden,” Ryo groans and turns red again despite himself. He bangs his head on the table and Uchi starts laughing. 

Ryo glares and his eyes accidently slide down to Uchi’s crotch.

“…..Uchi, you’re not wearing underwear?”

4\. Future

“I mean it, Uchi,” Ryo warns and goes back to scanning the paper.

“Like you’ve meant it the billions of times you've threatened to kick me out before,” Uchi scoffs, sipping his coffee.

“I should just go find some hot, young girl to date,” Ryo complains. 

Uchi laughs. 

“You do that, Ryo. Good luck, you are gray, old man.”

“I am not gray,” Ryo snaps. When he belatedy realizes he’s running a hand through his hair, he drops it. Uchi grins. 

“Alright, go have your second midlife crisis. You’ll come back, you always do,” Uchi singsongs.

Ryo says some choice words under his breath. 

“Besides, you like me too much to leave,” Uchi smiles, and then adds, “and I own half of this place.”

5\. First Time

Ryo’s hand shakes as he tries to roll the condom on. Uchi looks amused, like he’s considering teasing Ryo. Uchi’s lips part but Ryo’s too quick for him, he finally gets the condom on. Ryo pushes in, maybe a bit too fast, and Uchi’s breath catches in his throat. 

 

6\. Fluff

“Hey, sugarcheeks, wake up time,” Uchi yells cheerfully.

“What?” Ryo sounds disgusted; he is, for a number of reasons, the main one being sugarcheeks.  
“Get up,” Uchi jumps on the bed. Ryo is jarred and keeps moving, rocking back and forth. Uchi is bouncing on his knees. Ryo swears under his breath. 

Uchi leans closer and Ryo uses this opportunity to grab his jacket and shove him into the pillow next to him. Uchi’s yell is cut off when Ryo rolls over onto him.

“’Night,” Ryo sighs into Uchi’s neck and smiles when he can’t understand Uchi’s muffled, but no doubt scathing, response. 

 

7\. (ryotorture)Humor

There are catcalls and whistling—from Subaru, the freak—and Ryo wants to be stuck down by a heavenly bolt of lightning, that would be better than standing in front of them, and the staff, in a ridiculously long and frilly red negligee.

“Can I change now?” Ryo frowns. In hindsight, he doesn’t know what he was thinking. Uchi will do almost anything to embarrass him; he didn’t have a fair chance at winning that dare. 

8\. Hurt/Comfort

“You’re such a baby,” Uchi sighs, dramatically and Ryo snorts but, wisely, don’t say anything, fingering the bandaging on his wrist. He’ll put up with Uchi’s dramatics without complaint sometimes; Uchi sliding to his knees and pushing his pants out of the way just so happens to be one of those “sometimes”. 

9\. Smut

Uchi is breathing hard and his fingernails leave marks in Ryo’s skin, that will probably hurt tomorrow, but Ryo can’t feel anything with Uchi hot, tight, around him.

 

10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

The photographer tells him to lean in closer, wrap his arms around Ryo’s shoulders and Uchi thinks, while trying to suppress an embarrassing reaction, that the universe is unfair. Uchi turns his face towards Ryo’s neck and wonders, when Ryo goes tense in his arms, if he could possibly feel the same.


	29. Ryo/Kusano/Uchi - R

“Kusano’s over.” 

“Thanks for asking, sure he can come over,” Ryo mutters, mostly to himself.   
Ryo can hear Uchi rifling through his cupboards, and then he hears the clink of beer bottles and his frown deepens. Those are his. 

Ryo once again fiddles with his useless car keys. He wasn’t able to bum a ride today and Uchi was busy. 

Uchi is talking about something involving Kusano, and possibly, something about Koyama. Ryo can’t seem to focus but grunts into the receiver every so often so Uchi doesn’t get too suspicious. 

He probably won’t get back in time to get a beer. 

“Train is here. There better be a beer waiting for me,” Ryo warns and hangs up. 

When he walks in the door Uchi is using Kusano’s lap as a footrest and is belly laughing at the television. 

“Hey.” Kusano has the decency to acknowledge Ryo when he comes into the living room.

“Hey,” Ryo drops his bag, making a beeline for the kitchen. 

He’s pleasantly surprised to see his beer there, and another pack too. 

Kusano pulls out a bottle of something, patron.

“How about it?” Kusano challenges, grinning. 

“I can handle more than Yamapi,” Ryo grins back at him.

Uchi rolls his eyes and Ryo elbows him. 

He thinks later on, while leaning slightly to the side, almost pressed against Uchi, that they’ve both gotten better at holding their alcohol. He used to be able to match them, and sometimes outdo Uchi. 

“I think you’ve had enough, Ryo-chan,” Uchi chides, smiling and pulling the glass out of his hand.

“He’s trashed,” Kusano laughs, pleased with himself, and Ryo squints at him. 

Uchi shifts all of a sudden and Ryo is catch off guard when he suddenly has Uchi in his lap, and Uchi is kissing him.

Ryo groans and Uchi rocks his hips again. 

He honestly has no idea how he ends up naked, sitting on his own coach while Uchi and Kusano struggle to get each others’ clothes off (Ryo isn’t much help). He belatedly realizes he’s been sliding a hand up and down himself and decides to go with it, stroking harder and faster. Kusano’s pants half on and Uchi’s hand down his boxers isn’t an unappealing picture. Neither is Kusano’s hand gripping tight in Uchi’s hair as he slides his tongue into Uchi’s mouth and tries not to moan when he flicks his wrist. 

Ryo closes his eyes, pumping faster and feeling himself getting there (so close). 

He swears and twitches when a hand covers his and stops him. 

“That wouldn’t be fun for everyone, Ryo-chan,” Uchi chides.

“I hate you.”

Kusano laughs in the background while Ryo grits his teeth and bucks his hips up, desperate for friction. 

Ryo blinks and he feels the room move.

He hits the bed and Uchi’s crawling up after him, with Kusano following. 

Ryo ends up inbetween both of them, balanced precariously on his knees with his hands on Uchi’s shoulders as he kisses him. 

“I want to do you,” Kusano informs him, his hands on Ryo’s hips. Uchi snorts, amused, at Ryo’s facial expression, for a second before going back to sucking at his collarbone.

“Wait, what? No, why would I…” Ryo can’t finish the sentence, he isn’t very convincing since his hips keep pushing forward towards Uchi and he hasn’t pushed Kusano away. Ryo is just a little more than tipsy, maybe even full on drunk. He traitorously thinks he might do this even if he wasn’t inebriated.

“Because I said so,” Kusano grins.

“And you can’t say no,” Uchi adds before leaning down suddenly and licking up the underside of Ryo’s cock as Kusano slides a finger into Ryo. 

When Kusano finally slides into Ryo, he has to muffle a shout in his hand at the way he feels hot and tight around his cock. He starts up a good rhythm that has Ryo biting at Uchi’s shoulder and reaching a hand down to help Uchi pull them both off.

Kusano thrusts forward harder, faster, and Uchi muffles the increasing amount of noise coming from Ryo with his mouth, their lips pressed together tightly. Ryo comes over their hands, and Kusano feels him tremble and that combined with the way Uchi shouts as Ryo jerks him off quickly is enough to have him coming too. 

Immediately collapsing back on the bed, curling up behind Uchi, after he gets rid of the condom. 

“You two,” Ryo threatens weakly.

“Are fucking awesome?” Kusano adds helpfully. Uchi murmurs his agreement and Ryo’s scoff comes out as more of a mumble. He thinks he got the sentiment across though. He’s just too tired to complain when Uchi’s gigantic legs tangle with his, and Kusano’s snores probably don’t bug him as much because the alcohol is still making his mind a little fuzzy.


	30. 10 Sentences Yasuba

1\. Angst

“We can’t,” Subaru says, he’s convincing himself too. Yasu agreeing with a forced smile, he thinks, is what hurts the most.

2\. AU 

“Can you play?” Subaru asks, sizing him up, the blonde hair gets him points but his outfit probably doesn’t mesh well the image his band is going for.

“Yeah,” Yasu says. His smile and the way he handles the guitar all but oozes confidence.

3\. Crack!fic Plot

“You’re a what?” The disbelief is evident in his tone. “Fairy,” Yasu unfurls his wings, an amused smile on his face, “Prince.” 

“Oh,” Subaru pauses mesmerized by the way Yasu’s wings sparkle. “We can still have sex, right?”

4\. Crossover Future

“She’s beautiful,” Yasu coos as he picks up the baby, Subaru’s baby. Yasu looks in her eyes and she looks at him, wary, deciding if she is going to trust this new person or not. Yasu thinks Subaru fixed him with the same stare years ago. He smiles, straightening out her sundress, and the little girl and Subaru give him matching smiles back. 

5\. First Time

Subaru does his best to ignore the way his hands shake as he pulls of Yasu’s clothes--it isn’t nerves, he’s just worked up and really horny. Yasu’s lips cover his and Subaru runs with it, curing fingers in his hair and kissing him until he forgets to feel nervous. 

6\. Fluff

“Shibuyan, seriously,” Yasu laughs, pushing lightly at Subaru’s head.   
Subaru ignores him and presses his face further into Yasu’s neck, making him giggle (it tickles!). 

7\. Humor  
“Yeah, and Yasu is straight,” Subaru laughs. Yoko freezes and points over Subaru’s shoulder.

“Are you making fun of me?” Yasu asks and Subaru turns around in his chair.

“Of course not!” Subaru lies, blatantly, even though he totally was. Yasu knows it too.

“Yeah, and you can top,” Yasu smirks and Yoko would consider laughing but that definitely falls into the ‘did not want or need to know about Subaru and Yasu’ category. 

8\. Hurt/Comfort

Subaru has seen Yasu cry before, everyone has but something about the way he is crying sits wrong with Subaru. He curls around Yasu, moving on autopilot, and pulls him close, hoping this is the right thing to do. Yasu turns his face into Subaru’s shoulder and hiccups, Subaru winces and runs fingers through his hair. 

9\. Smut

Yasu, finally, pushes in and Subaru’s fingernails leave crescents in his back as he starts up a fast rhythm, pulling out and then snapping his hips forward and sliding in fast. It has Subaru moaning, pushing back against Yasu all of a sudden so he can hear Yasu’s breath hitch. 

10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

Yasu’s hand barely brushes over the small of Subaru’s back when he runs by him to get to the cart, but it still sends little shivers through him, almost making him miss his next line as images of Yasu naked, writhing, hot, bombard him. Maybe today he’ll tell him, Subaru thinks.


	31. 10 Sentences Ohkura

1\. Angst 

He watches Yasu smile, bright and happy as Subaru’s arm slides around his waist; it makes Ohkura miss his ex-girlfriend more, even though he broke up with her. 

2\. AU 

The phone rings at his desk; he doesn’t bother masking his hate for this shitty customer service job. Jin, the bastard, shows up late—meaning Ohkura had to cover his phone calls for the past 20 minutes. Ohkura will still complain for a few days but Jin going down on him later on in their shift almost makes up for it. 

3\. Crack!fic Plot  
Ohkura whimpers pathetically as a large piece of meat opens its jowls and starts crawling after him. A strand of fat comes out and grabs his leg. It pulls Ohkura’s flailing body towards itself, obviously, trying to eat him; Ohkura screams, kicking his feet out desperately.

At lunch the next day, Ohkura is extra enthusiastic (bordering on animalistic) as he tears meat off of ribs and chews viciously. 

4\. Future  
Ohkura scratches at his belly, there is only a little pooch because Ryo is a bitch and makes him exercise, usually resorting to trickery and general evilness. Uchi is one too and still gets finicky and verbally abusive (Ohkura wants to add); believe it or not, Ohkura’s twenty years of knowing them has proved that just doing it, with lots of complaining, is less effort than trying to get out of it. 

He should’ve married some girl, but instead he has three (Uchi totally counts for two). 

5\. First Time

He feels awkward and small, even though he’s easily taller than all seven of them, when he firsts meets them as the eighth member of Kanjani8. 

6\. Fluff

Ohkura never imagined he’d have fun with Nakamaru, he even treated without Ohkura making unsubtle hints, but he is and it makes him wish they had hung out during Dream Boys. 

7\. Humor

Ohkura tries to stash the porn magazine at the bottom of his little basket but Yamapi is too quick for him; Ohkura thinks it has been coming for a long time when Yamapi starts singing “no-no-no” at him in line at the convenience store.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

Ohkura doesn’t like getting involved with people problems, but he doesn’t like seeing them cry more; wrapping his arms around Uchi and holding him close while he cries, he knows, is the right thing to do—even if he can’t make this okay.

9\. Smut

Ohkura thinks he could get used to this: his hands loosely gripping Uchi’s hair as he kneels on the ground, lips sliding up and down Ohkura’s cock the repetitive motion mesmerizing Ohkura as he slowly comes undone. 

10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

Ohkura thinks, through sheer mortification and embarrassment, that he did that TORN dance a billion times but it only takes Maru groping him onstage once for his cheeks to flush and ideas to run through his head.


	32. 10 Sentences Koyama/Shige/Kusano

1\. Angst

The three of them are given what every junior wants but the hardest part was leaving the others who didn’t make it behind. 

2\. AU

When he transfers into the new school in Tokyo he feels out of place and overwhelmed by all the new faces, even if he knows he'll be one of the top students, that never wins you points with your classmates. He's oddly relieved when a tall gangly kid, Koyama was his name, Shige thinks, is assigned to show him around. It also helps that he smiles at Shige and no one has directed one towards him since he moved here from Osaka. 

3\. Crack!fic Plot

“Kusano! You aren’t supposed to get into the egg nog,” Shige hisses while Koyama pulls at his pointy hat nervously, glancing around, expecting to see the head elf stalking towards them, all set to throw them out of the north pole and onto their asses in the cold snow. 

4\. Future  
Even if Shige and Koyama still sometimes wonder what it would’ve been like with Kusano in NEWS, seeing him graduate with honors and meeting his long-time girlfriend is not a bad outcome—especially when Kusano can still smile wide and bright like that, even if it occasionally makes them suspicious and want to check their backs for “I’m with gay →” signs. 

5\. First Time  
The first time Kusano kisses him, it is a joke and Shige is not amused. The second time, then the third, fourth, fifth are definitely not a joke and Shige might be turned on. 

6\. Fluff  
Koyama’s birthday messages are never late and never lack in heart emoji and corny sentiments about how he is happy they became friends. Shige and Kusano show their matching sentiments in different ways: Shige teases him and Kusano shoves Koyama face into his favorite kind of birthday cake.

7\. Humor

Shige really doesn't get what is so funny about whoopie cushions. Koyama and Kusano seem to think they're hilarious, though, especially when they're placed on his seat during Ya-ya-yah shows. 

8\. Hurt/Comfort  
Koyama is the first one to hug him, clinging so tight that Kusano feels like he might suffocate. Shige isn’t far behind and he runs comforting fingers through Koyama’s hair while he cries since Kusano can’t. 

9\. Smut  
Shige bites at the pillow while Kusano rocks his hips back and forth, pushing him over the edge when he reaches around and gets a hand around Shige’s cock. 

10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

“You’re funny, Shige,” Koyama teases and Shige glares, he wishes that Koyama wasn’t so touchy feely all the time. Shige is just glad he’s perfected ways to hide his reactions to Koyama’s hands on his hips and face pressing into his neck.


	33. VIP - Kusano/Ryo R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

The condensation beads on the outside of the glass, cool against his fingers and the only relief in the poorly air-conditioned bar. It doesn't help that there are way too many people in the place, even being in the VIP section doesn't give enough reprieve from the heat. 

"Let's go," Kusano says barely audible over the latest track blasting out over the stereo. Ryo thinks for a split second that Jin would probably know whose song it is, who produced it and how many Hollywood starlets the artist has fucked too. He doesn't have time to contemplate missing (mocking) Jin as he is being dragged out of the club and into the biting chill waiting to sap his energy. Fuck, he hates winter in Japan. The pleasant warmth from the alcohol quickly fading, it doesn't stand a chance against the weather. 

Ryo is a little bit buzzed and it shows in the way Kusano has to help support him as they walk, and stumble, down the alley. 

"Ryo, dude, we were supposed to met up for drinks," Kusano complains. "Not you get plastered alone while I'm designated drunk-sitter. Unfair, Bro." 

Ryo doesn't think he had that many drinks, only a few and well below his limit. It might be that he forgot to eat dinner; maybe that's why the first three shots seemed to hit him right away. 

He clings closer to Kusano for the stability and warmth. 

"I hate winter," Ryo grumbles and Kusano laughs, his arm sliding protectively around Ryo's waist. 

 

Ryo manages to toe off his shoes in the entrance to Kusano's apartment, a hand on Kusano's shoulder as he tries to maintain his balance and mostly fails at it.

"Dude, you're worse than the last chick I brought home," Kusano laughs and Ryo has the mind to flip him off once he's righted himself. 

"Where's your beer?" Ryo asks then remembers he knows where it is. What a stupid question, he must be a little gone: how many times have the three of them after partied here? 

His hand is covered by Kusano's soft one when it reaches for the handle of the refrigerator and Ryo's all of a sudden aware of Kusano's presence right behind him, his proximity making Ryo tense and then jump when Kusano's other hand slides across his waist and pulls him away gently away from the fridge. 

"Whoa there," Kusano jokes, "no more chugging it tonight." His voice is a low rumble pressed against his ear; Ryo hasn't noticed the attractiveness of it before. 

"Come on," Ryo mumbles, "You my mom?"   
Kusano chuckles and Ryo unconsciously leans back against his chest, the heat seems to radiate from Kusano and Ryo's drawn to it. 

"Ryo-chan," Kusano asks, "how drunk are you?"   
He presses a hand flat against Ryo's stomach and feels the clench of muscles there, eventually sliding it lower until it hits Ryo's thigh, continuing to tease its way closer inwards. 

'Drunk enough to know you're still an unsubtle pervert' Ryo wants to say but all that comes out is a whoosh of breath that Kusano's hand rubbing over his unknown erection stole away. 

Ryo shifts into the touch, a slight whining sigh escaping from his lips when Kusano stops to pull them out of the kitchen and down the hall to where Ryo knows Kusano's bedroom is.

"The neighbors," Kusano explains as he turns on his stereo and the docked ipod shuffles through his library list. He lets Ryo's wet lips continue their journey across his jaw, down his neck. 

Ryo's sober enough to know what he's doing when he pulls Kusano closer by the belt and grin against his mouth when he leans in. 

"Ryo," Kusano groans, walking him backwards to the bed and pushing him down onto it and grind their hips together. They both shudder at the contact, hard erections pressed together as they grind and start breathing hard. 

Kusano's hands fumble slightly with Ryo's jeans, he can't see what he's doing with the way Ryo's domineering their kiss; his mouth hot and tongue sliding lewdly against Kusano's. It escalates from there to Kusano's hand in Ryo's pants and Ryo's head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as Kusano works him. 

"Your clothes," Ryo mumbles, pulling unsubtly at Kusano's shirt, which comes off seconds later, flung over into the corner unceremoniously. Ryo blinks and it seems like the next second they're naked and Kusano's searching for something in the nightstand, still stroking Ryo absentmindedly. Then Kusano flicks his nipple, laughing when Ryo grunts unhappily and covers them both. 

"Pull me off," Ryo mumbles, "Asshole."  
"Fuck you," Kusano answers cheerfully, squeezing lube over his fingers. 

Ryo eyes him, unimpressed until Kusano's hand is back on him, thumb rubbing over the tip and making Ryo's toes clench. It distracts him while Kusano's first finger presses in.

"More." Ryo shudders and makes a soft noise when Kusano complies, two fingers pressing in and out. Kusano leans in, their lips sliding sloppily together for a few moments before Ryo jerks his head to the side and grunts. Kusano focuses on that spot, hitting it over and over until Ryo's legs start to jerk and he easily takes the third finger. 

"Are you serious?" Ryo asks incredulously when he hears Jin start crooning out lovejuice while Kusano's three fingers deep. Ryo almost laughs, wants to make a joke about how he can't concentrate on having sex while Jin sings about drinking a girl's saliva but then Kusano's fingers press up and Ryo's cock jumps, a moan tearing from his lips. 

Kusano grins up at him, amused too but he doesn't move to change it. Ryo doesn't blame him; he'd be more pissed if Kusano stopped especially now that he's finally sliding on a condom. Ryo grabs hold of his own legs and grunts when the blunt head of Kusano's cock starts pushing in, he shudders out a breath when he starts sliding in and out, slowly building up the pace as he leaves imprints of his fingernails on Ryo's hips. 

There's little finesse in their movements, both forgetting themselves in the rush for gratification. 

"Fuck, do it before-" Ryo's breathe hitches. "—hey girl."

Kusano laughs, reaching between Ryo's legs to help him along. Ryo moans his appreciation, hips rolling in time with Kusano's thrusting. They work well together, Ryo thinks absently before a particularly sharp thrust has him seeing stars. He's on the brink and Kusano must be too with the way his pace is inconsistent and frantic now. Ryo grunts, biting his lip hard as he spills over Kusano's hand and feels Kusano follow him a few rough thrusts later. 

"I can't believe we fucked to lovejuice," Ryo complains after Kusano pulls out and collapses on top of him. 

"Hey, at least it wasn't pinky," Kusano grins.


	34. Boy Kissing - Ryo/Pi R

The cheering of the crowd encourages him to do it; he's more energetic than usual too. It is definitely one of his better nights. The murmurs and occasional screams of the crowd give him courage and more raw energy than any buzz ever could. 

"Turn your penlights off," Ryo says enthusiastically. Repeating himself until all but a few are off and the only light is from the stage. 

"Okay, after the question turn them on for 'yes' and off for 'no'," Ryo says and grins so wide it feels like his face is going to split.

"Everyone!!" Ryo yells and some girls scream back.

"Should Shige cut his hair?" 

Ryo is laughing so hard as the arena lights up, the innocent twinkle of penlights flicker on and start changing color. He looks over at Shige with a huge grin on his face and is meet with an unimpressed expression that gives way to slight amusement. 

Ryo's so freaking hyper throughout the show. 

He slings an arm over Yamapi's shoulder and sings his part, skin tingling pleasantly when Yamapi's arm goes around his waist. 

The next few concerts though, Ryo gets tired of mocking Shige. 

Okay he doesn't get tired of mocking Shige ever but he's ready to be a little more daring; the fangirls waving uchiwa and their sparkling penlights make him more daring that normal. 

"Hello!" Ryo yells and waves his arms frantically. 

He catches Yamapi's amused smile and grins mischievously back. 

"Everyone!!!! Cute girls! Pretty girls!" Ryo pauses for a second, "Cool guys!! Or rather pretty girls' boyfriends!"

"Turn off your penlights." Ryo waves and one by one the little blinking lights flick off. "Hey, all of them. In the back row too! Turn them off." 

"Now, okay. If you say 'yes' turn the penlight on, and if you say 'no' leave it off," Ryo pauses, watching as the last few penlights blink out and he grins, the plan already forming in his mind. 

Yamapi tilts his head and Ryo maintains eye contact, breaking it a second later as his eyes slide over the muscles in Yamapi's arms.

"Should Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo kiss?" Ryo grins and Yamapi pouts. He belatedly notices that the entire crowd has starting screaming, penlights flicking on like mad and it just makes Ryo that much more excited.

He can hear the others laughing over the microphone, egging them on. Ryo steps closer to Yamapi who stands his ground but pretends to pout.

"Don't drag me into this," Yamapi grumbles, "eeww boy kissing." 

Ryo laughs but Yamapi doesn't move, making an exaggerated disgusted face when Ryo puckers his lips. 

The tension in the air is high and he can practically hear the collective intake of breath among the thousands of fangirls as he places a hand on Yamapi's shoulders and leans in, their lips mere inches away and Yamapi's breath warm on his lips. His heart beats faster and he leans in flashing back suddenly to the rush of excitement he got when he kissed Subaru onstage that one time. He wonders how Yamapi's plush lips would feel against his and tilts his head up just a little further and can feel Yamapi breath in slightly. 

Then he's abruptly pulled back, Koyama's hands strong on his shoulders and there is more screaming from the crowd. The mood is broken abruptly.

@#$@#$

 

The air between them after that is different, charged backstage when they've finished with the show. Sweat pouring down their backs and harsh panting signaling a job well down; the final bow and goodbyes said they can still faintly hear the cheers for 'encore' in the background. They've already gone back out twice already, there won't be another encore. 

Ryo keeps catching Yamapi's gaze but he looks away when Ryo catches him. The dark, intense look though sends an anticipatory shiver through his body. 

"I'm going to the showers," Ryo announces needlessly and disappears off, the rest of the guys ignoring him except Koyama who waves him off with a smile. 

Ryo isn't that surprised when Yamapi catches up with him in the locker room. Ryo's already out of his clothes, just a pair of cotton boxers clinging to his hips and he can feel Yamapi's stare slide up and down his body appraisingly. It starts a burn of arousal in the pit of his belly; the charge in the air has been there all night. 

It does catch him off guard though, when he moves to slide a hand up Yamapi's chest he's suddenly slammed up against a wall; his hand barely making it out in front of him to stop his face from smashing into it. 

"Pi?" Ryo asks, voice sounding small and quieter than usual echoing off the locker room walls. 

"You're such a tease," Yamapi complains, grinding against Ryo from behind. Ryo bites his lip and pushes back, blood pumping faster and liking the way Yamapi feels hard against his ass. 

"For someone who went 'eww boy kissing earlier' you're sure into it now," Ryo mumbles, trying to goad Yamapi into something. He's not sure what…he just wants more, needs to feel more. 

Yamapi laughs shortly and reaches his hand up to turn Ryo's head towards him, kissing him awkwardly over his shoulder. Ryo turns into it as best as he can, lips sliding against Yamapi's, then Yamapi's hand slides over the front of his boxers and he gasps rocking his hips forward into the touch. 

"Ryo-chan," Yamapi asks, hands pushing down Ryo's boxers.

"Hurry," Ryo grunts, leaning his forehead pressing against him arm on the wall. 

He doesn't know where Yamapi got lube maybe he brought it with him from the practice room when he followed Ryo. But there is a slick finger pressing into him and he jerks, breath catching at the sensation. Yamapi doesn't waste time, he moves it in and out, stretching until he adds a second one soon after. 

Ryo's making lots of small noises his eyes squeezed shut and hips rocking back against Yamapi's fingers. The third one goes in with more lube but its still a little quick and the mix of pain and pleasure draws a soft moan from Ryo. 

"So hot," Yamapi grunts his voice deep and thick with arousal. The anticipation sends a shiver through Ryo's body. It seems like it takes forever for Yamapi's fingers to finish stretching him but after a minute they're gone and Ryo can hear the crinkle of a condom. 

Yamapi definitely planned on this (he wonders wryly if anyone saw him grab a condom out of his bag before following Ryo). Ryo isn't complaining, biting his lip when he feels Yamapi's breath hot on his neck and his cock slowly pressing into him. Yamapi pushes in all the way and Ryo tries to relax, feeling impossibly full. Yamapi's hand reaches around to grasp his cock, pulling in long soothing strokes to try and distract him. 

"Move, Pi," Ryo manages, hips canting back to encourage him. 

"Ryo-chan," Yamapi moans thrusting into him so hard, Ryo is almost shoved into the wall. The feel of him sliding in and out coupled with his hand strong over his cock has Ryo's knees shaking. It feels so good, his body flushing and hips unsure which way to rock. Yamapi's thrusts get quicker, they don't have too much time to dawdle since anyone could decide they want to shower too. 

Yamapi pushes down a little on Ryo's shoulder and he's slightly bent over and it changes the angle. Yamapi's thrusts hitting him in just the right spot, it has him gasping, spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

"More," Ryo moans, his own hand taking over when Yamapi's hand falters. Ryo moves his hand faster, pulling himself off quickly as Yamapi hits that spot over and over again. He jerks in Yamapi's hold, keening as he comes across the wall a few seconds later. Ryo tight and hot around him seems to do Yamapi in as well because he's coming with a loud groan that seems to reverberate in the room. 

The only sound is both of their heavy breathing. Yamapi pulls out and Ryo leans up, legs gone weak. He rests back against the wall and then Yamapi's in his space kissing him softly. It's different than the heated kiss from before and Ryo answers it, tongue lazily sliding against Yamapi's. 

"Eww, boy kissing," Yamapi scrunches up his nose a few seconds later and Ryo slugs him half-heartedly.


	35. 10 Sentences Taguchi/Uchi

1\. Uchi nods politely as Taguchi goes on about the last girl he banged, wondering if Taguchi couldn't possibly swing the other way too.

2\. Taguchi barges into the neighboring dorm and bangs on Uchi's door, opening it with a grin when he doesn't respond immediately. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," Taguchi says cheerfully and Uchi just grumbles into his pillow, hating his life.

3\. Uchi wakes up one day to Koki kicking him in the leg and some god awful pun coming out of his mouth. He looks in the mirror and Taguchi is staring back at him; when he remembers what he was doing when he switched, Ohkura's an-an in hand, he turns red.

4\. Taguchi's puns haven't gotten any better with age but Uchi's methods at distracting him with sex have.

5\. Uchi meets Taguchi when they're both tiny and young and they bond over their mutual awkward tall and gangly state.

6\. Taguchi likes making Uchi smile, even if it is when he's laughing at his puns (not because they're funny but because they're bad).

7\. "Okay, you say…. Soto wa Soto, Uchi wa Uchi, I'm Uchi Hiroki~" Taguchi says with enthusiasm. Uchi shakes his head, chuckling.

8\. Taguchi gives him a hug and another pun and it doesn't make it all better but it gets a wry smile out of Uchi and that's a start.

9\. He groans, spreading his legs further apart giving him more room. Taguchi gets a hand between them while he thrusts in and out, Uchi's knuckles go white where he's gripping the sheets when Taguchi's fist jerks up and down.

10\. Uchi makes obscene noises as he slurps up noodles and Taguchi's mind drifts to Uchi slurping on something else.


	36. 10 Sentences Ryo/Shige

1\. Shige frowns, grabbing at his orange tinted hair and already imagining Ryo's disapproving frown.

2\. This Nishikido person is probably the worst hairdresser Shige has ever been to. He doesn't listen to anything Shige says, snipping away at his long hair but, somehow, the outcome isn't bad and Shige begrudgingly admits that the man has talent since girls keep staring at him and blushing.

3\. Ryo stares in the mirror in awe and grabs at his cat ears, the hair on his head standing up when Shige starts to sneeze.

4\. They both go over the music again, Ryo helping Shige with his solo song's composition for their next tour. Shige taps out a rhythm with his pencil and then bites the end of it, Ryo's gaze follows it unintentionally before he quickly looks back down at his guitar.

5\. "You're wrong," Shige says softly, then slowly hardens his expression. Ryo's surprised but then he grins; they could actually have a conversation now.

6\. "Massage," Ryo mumbles into the pillow on the couch. He wasn't asking anyone specifically but Shige quickly obliges.

7\. "You're doing well in your drama, you actually almost made me believe you're a hot playboy," Ryo said with a grin. "Thank…hey, what kind of compliment is that?" Shige frowns and Ryo's smirk widens.

8\. Shige runs face first into a sliding glass door and in Kansai nature Ryo laughs his ass off but later on silently holds an ice pack to Shige's forehead.

9\. Ryo leans against Shige, pressing him back against the wall as they grind together, the way Ryo grunts against his neck sending tingles up and down his spine.

10\. When Ryo's on stage under the spotlight he's hot, but it's when he's passed out on the couch with his robe askew and hanging open that Shige wants to slide his hands over Ryo.


	37. 10 Sentences Yasuba #2

1\. Yasu honestly doesn't know what kind of letter he could write to Subaru after everything that's happened. He has to though, he can't stand the way things are broken between them.

2\. Yasu feels a little silly entering into a fanclub that mostly girls enter into but he does and he goes to the concert, holding Subaru's uchiwa and cheering him on.

3\. Subaru thinks he's going crazy, how could he be shrinking, but he realizes he isn't when he wakes up one morning the size of Yasu's thumb and Yoko starts calling him Thumbaru.

4\. They can't get married but whatever they have is close enough; they don't need a piece of paper to validate their feelings.

5\. Yasu breaks out the vibrator, sliding his hands over it and grabbing lube; wondering what was Subaru thinking when he bought this for him?

6\. He does it without thinking, a swift peck on Subaru's cheek and his reaction, a big smile, has Yasu beaming back.

7\. Subaru's a little drunk when serenades Yasu for the first time with a drunk belching rendition of KAT-TUN's 'Aishiteiru'.

8\. It's Yasu who puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and listens quietly to Subaru; when he's done, Yasu hugs him tightly and Subaru breathes a sigh of relief.

9\. "You know you want to," Subaru says, a huge grin on his face, and Yasu tilts his head. "Well…. I guess." Yasu takes the handcuffs out of his hand and uses them on Subaru instead, locking him to the headboard, and sliding his hands everywhere except where Subaru's aching and hard against his thigh.

10\. Subaru bends him over on stage as a joke but later that night Yasu imagines it in the shower as he jerks off frantically.


	38. 10 Sentences Ohkura/Food

1\. Ohkura stares at the scale, the numbers not adding up and he looks sadly at the plate of cookies on the table. They've betrayed him.

2\. He loves his job, he gets paid to eat and write shit about restaurants; it is fucking boss.

3\. He thought that whole "You are what you eat" thing was bullshit until his ass turned into two pon-de-ring mister donut donuts.

4\. His love for food will never die, in the future food is pretty good but nothing is as good as his mom's food.

5\. Ohkura can still remember the first time he had Uchi's mom's cooking; he cried.

6\. His favorite thing about carnivals is cotton candy, he loves shoving as much of the fluffy confection into his mouth as he can.

7\. The witch's house doesn't look too dangerous and Ohkura really can't resist gingerbread…. Ryo wonders what the fuck kind of lewd dream Ohkura's having in their dressing room as he moans in his sleep. He's totally recording the entire thing; anyone else would do the same.

8\. When he's feeling down, Ohkura always goes to Ben & Jerry; they can fix anything.

9\. Ohkura moans around a mouthful of especially delicious tonkatsu and Yoko tells him to get a room.

10\. There's a delicious slice of meat cooking on the grill, Ohkura's mouth is already watering; he can't wait to taste its juices on his tongue.


	39. 10 Sentences Yasuba #3

1\. Subaru tries but nothing he does works; he lets his mood darken when things don't go back to how they were before.

2\. He is tricked into it by his mom, what guy in their right mind lets their mom drag them to yoga?! He's surprised when the instructor isn't some weird looking hippie woman but is a young man; Subaru might not be so opposed to the idea of these classes, he thinks, as intructor Yasuda bends and twists his body.

3\. "I didn't mean to!!" Yasu wails and then sneezes again, Subaru feels another tail growing out of his back, curling along with the first three.

4\. They're old and don't (or won't unless held at knifepoint) dance as much anymore but they still enjoy sitting on the floor in Subaru's living room and jamming together with their guitars.

5\. Subaru and Yasu hang out a lot but it takes a while for him to work up the nerve to kiss him, looking at his hands and misses Yasu's soft smile while he waits, certain Yasu's going to reject him.

6\. Yasu's emoji filled texts could rival those of teenage girls, Subaru thinks but that doesn't stop him from sending back a single heart every so often.

7\. He opens the door to the apartment, having arrived home later than Subaru and finds a tripod out in the living room and Subaru waiting for him with a huge grin. "I'll put your ass on An-an."

8\. "Owowowowowooww," Subaru hisses and grabs his finger, already turning red from where he burned it; Yasu sucks it into his mouth, Subaru's expression immediately switching to one of interest. "Ow owow my dick," Subaru whines and Yasu smacks his shoulder.

9\. "More," Subaru grunts out, fingernails digging into Yasu's shoulder and he obliges and picks up the pace, moaning low in contrast to Subaru's harsh gasps.

10\. He should be used to it by now but Subaru can still take his breath away when he's onstage, head thrown back and throat exposed; it makes Yasu want to trace a path down it with his tongue.


	40. 10 Sentences Koyama/Shige

1.As much as Koyama goes on about "member ai" and how much he loves them all, Shige knows it isn't in the way, nor will it ever be, he wants.

2\. Shige still can't seem to get the hang of riding a broom, clinging to it as it spins him around and around. Koyama, at least, has the decency to ask if he's okay before he bursts out into laughter.

3\. If you rub Koyama's ass, your wish will come true, Shige knows it's a tried and true theory (Koyama just hasn't figured it out yet).

4\. Koyama places a cup of hot tea down in front of him while Shige does some last minute cramming for the bar exam.

5\. Surprisingly it is Shige who says it first, even though he immediately gets flustered; Koyama can't help but laugh before he says it back.

6\. Koyama sneezes, curling around his pillow and looking miserable; Shige wears a mask and uses tongs to pull the blankets up around him and pick up wads of tissue but he doesn't leave him alone.

7\. Shige knows something's up when Koyama keeps giggling nervously, pretending to be absorb in conversation with Tegoshi but his eyes give him away when they keep flicking back to Shige. He doesn't get why until after he gets out of the shower and his clothes are replaced with a little bo peep outfit.

8\. Koyama's the only person he feels comfortable enough to go to with his serious problems, a hug can't fix it but it makes the burden lighter.

9\. Koyama keeps making these soft noises while Shige accompanies it with his own harsh gasps as they fuck, Shige's legs spread and face smashed up against a pillow.

10\. He doesn't know what to feel when he see's Shige's Hanawake character, it is ridiculously hot, and he slides a hand down his pants, imagining Shige aggressive and dominating like that with him.


	41. 10 Sentences Uchi/Ohkura

1\. Uchi swirls his drink around, the alcohol splashing against the edges, and regrets.

2\. He feels like a little bit of a stalker when Uchi Hiroki comes into his local bank branch to deposit money, most of the time it is just crumpled dollar bills and a paycheck that doesn't give away much. All of his personal info pops up on Ohkura's computer screen but it doesn't say enough about him to satisfy Ohkura's curiosity.

3\. Uchi looks at the stick, they bought it for him as a joke but it turns out he was actually pregnant with Ohkura's ass baby. Uchi groans, this is why he didn't want to let Ohkura top.

4\. Ohkura frowns but still lets Uchi pat his belly; he knows that if he tolerates this then his hand will eventually slide lower and they'll all have good times.

5\. He stutters that he's almost there, jerking and moaning a few seconds later, looking down in surprise at Uchi when he swallows around him instead of pulling away.

6\. He curls up next to Uchi on the couch and falls asleep to Uchi's hand stroking through his hair.

7\. Ohkura ignores Uchi's call for the fifth time (he knows what show he was watching) but when he calls the next time, he reluctantly answers it with a mumble. "Hahahahhahahahahaha, you got it in the face. Hahahahaha." Ohkura hangs up the phone and curses Uchi for actually paying attention to Shiwake.

8\. He's right there when Yoko steals the last of Ohkura's pudding, offering to share the rest of his and that's when Ohkura realizes he loves Uchi.

9\. Uchi moans, his whole body shaking as Ohkura fucks him in a steady rhythm, still managing to get a hand around his cock to bring Uchi that much closer.

10\. Uchi only feels a little guilty about it as he opens up Ohkura's an-an, his right hand already sliding into his boxers.


	42. 10 Sentences Ohno/Ninomiya

1\. Ohno doesn't say a word when the pastor asks if there are any objections, clapping along with everyone when Nino leans in to kiss his bride.

2\. Nino pukes over the side of the ship and jumps when a hand starts rubbing his back. He peers up at the young fisherman and wonders why in the hell he said yes to his father when he suggested they go to Alaska to fish together.

3\. Nino and the other king's men try their best to put Humpty-Dumpty back together again but Ohno keeps trying to be artistic and he ends up gluing Humpty's legs where his arms should be.

4\. Nino yells while rubbing his stomach, waving a fan letter at Ohno who ignores him in favor of restringing his fishing rod. "I wish they'd stop bitching. I'm forty, I DESERVE to have a belly now. I earned it."

5\. Nino leans forward and kisses Ohno, pulling away quickly and laughing at his surprised face while the concert hall erupts in screams. He kisses him for the first time, for real, later on after no one's looking.

6\. Ohno softly runs a hand through Nino's hair while Nino frowns at his game console.

7\. Ohno stares at his mic, confused when his voice is suddenly like a chipmunk's and he sees Nino smirking at him from the center of the stage. "You sound like Matsujun!"

8\. Ohno leans back and groans while Nino begrudgingly massages his shoulders. Nino wonders when he can safely slip his hands a little lower.

9\. Ohno traces words across Nino's skin with his fingertip as he pushes into him from behind, fascinated with the way his body trembles underneath him.

10\. Nino watches Ohno dance, admiring his crisp movements and the fluid roll of his hips; his mind is already imagining Ohno without his work out clothes on, moving that way against him.


	43. 10 Sentences Yamapi/Jin

1\. Yamapi waits, the skype window open in the background as he messes around on the internet for a while, searching for random English to try out on Jin. He turns off the computer a few hours later when Jin's username fails to light up in his contacts, again.

2\. "Howzit?" Yamapi asks, waxing up and down his longboard when he slacker friend, Jin, lays down his own board and starts rubbing the wax stone over it. "No gonna go school today," Jin mumbles, looking out at the ocean, "the waves too sick today, brah."

3\. When Jin discovers he can apparate the first thing he does is scare the shit out of Jun in the shower and then disappear to Pi's shower to have some real fun.

4\. Jin rolls his eyes when he sees Perez Hilton speculating about his sexuality; inside he's preening a little but, whatever, as long as Perez doesn't know he's right about Pi and him, all is good.

5\. Jin stares at Pi's boxers, the growing bump underneath not that unfamiliar to him, only he hasn't had it in his mouth before. There is a first time for everything, Jin thinks.

6\. Pi grabs Jin's hand and holds it tight, his thumb rubbing calming circles over his skin as they wait for the winner of "Best New Artist" to be announced.

7\. Jin stumbles into his bathroom, not bothering to flick on the light and he only notices the saran wrap over the toilet bowl when he wakes up the next morning, hung over, with a naked Pi on his couch and a naked Ryo sleeping in his bathtub, a tube of saran wrap clutched in his filthy paws.

8\. He wraps his arms around Pi's waist, but he doesn't cry until Pi tells him it'll be okay.

9\. "Strip for me, bitch," Pi says, the English garbled and Jin laughs but his voice gets stuck in his throat when Pi brings out the handcuffs and vibrator.

10\. The level of tightness in Jin's pants increases proportionally to the number of times Pi touches him not so accidentally under the table at the restaurant.


	44. 10 Sentences Ryo/Uchi #2

1\. He tells himself it doesn't bother him; that he shouldn't expect more but Uchi wishes that they could be more than just a few drunk, fumbling nights.

2\. Uchi chews on the long bamboo shoot between his paws, preening in front of the people with their cameras flashing; Ryo comes over and bumps into him with his snout, Uchi wonders after there is cooing, if they realize they are both boys.

3\. Ryo leans down and kisses Uchi, mouths open against each other and then Uchi arches up groaning out his orgasm. Suddenly, they're enveloped by a sparkly cloud and a cherub presents them with a baby in a bassinet. "..What did you do?" Ryo asks, looking at Uchi with wide-eyes.

4\. Uchi frowns, messing with his hair in the mirror and grabbing for one small silver hair amongst his brown locks; Ryo sneaks up behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist and effectively distracting him.

5\. They were young and awkward; Ryo bit Uchi's lip hard enough to bruise it and he hasn't let him live that first kiss story down to this day.

6\. "I'm tired," Uchi whines as he climbs into bed. Ryo rolls his eyes and responds, "I'm more tired." He doesn't push Uchi away when he curls up along his back, both of them quickly falling asleep.

7\. Uchi collapses on the floor laughing; Ryo tugs self-consciously at the hem of his mini-skirt, his latest unwilling cross-dressing escapade for his new drama, some how he thinks Yoko was involved.

8\. Ryo cuts his finger cooking and Uchi washes it off carefully, wrapping a bandage around it before pressing his lips to it softly and then another to Ryo's lips.

9\. Uchi doesn't break eye contact, watching Ryo's expressions morph as he pushes in and out, the bed knocking into the wall.

10\. The little gestures he does for the fans are ridiculous but the way he croons into the mic always has Ryo imagining other sounds that Uchi would make, if he were underneath him spread out on his sheets.


	45. 10 Sentences Ryo/Subaru

1\. Ryo watches the two of them from a distance and wonders if anything would have happened if he said he true feelings back in Okinawa.

2\. Subaru doesn't meet his eyes as he slides the slim DVD, 'Long Slongs', over the counter; when Ryo hands him his rental back, he purposefully brushes Subaru's hand and his heart skips a beat.

3\. They're walking along a peer for Kanjani8's show and Subaru, trying to see if the sailor's know about them, starts to sing 'Sukiyanen, Osaka'; Ryo's jaw drops when they all seem to go into a trance and try to kiss Subaru, fighting and punching to get to him first while a docking boat takes out half of the next peer over.

4\. Subaru smiles, ruffling Ryo's daughter's hair when he offers to read her a story.

5\. Ryo smiles, a bit awkward, but the nervousness disappears when Subaru takes control, touching him and making him let go.

6\. "…I hate them." Subaru whines; Ryo takes his bento and carefully picks out all the mushrooms before handing it back to him.

7\. Subaru blinks and Ryo narrows his eyes, tentatively sniffing the air before choking and throwing his magazine down, Subaru's cackling following him as he abandons the dressing room in favor of clean air.

8\. Ryo coughs pathetically into the phone and Subaru brings over his humidifier and bottles of vitamins.

9\. Subaru moans, Ryo's face buried in his neck as they both rush towards completion, sweat slicking their bodies.

10\. He's pulled closer by Subaru's hand on his waist, they're grinding together and Ryo bites his lip hoping he doesn't get hard from this.


	46. 10 Sentences Uchi/Ladies

1\. Uchi throws an arm around Aoi-chan, posing for a photo and reluctantly removing it when they're finished, bowing and parting ways after the days done.

2\. He wonders sometimes if someone else wouldn't have been better suited to play a doctor; he's not usually typecast as the smart one but Aizawa's fellow female doctors do look cute in their scrubs, especially Yui-chan, so he doesn't worry about it too much.

3\. Ryoko is a moody bitch, but Uchi doesn't mind because she puts out; the sex is better when she's pissed off anyways.

4\. Uchi brings home flowers and Masami looks like she's only calmed down a little from earlier this morning when he left the seat up and she fell into the toilet (Ryo warned him about that!). Then their twin girls come running out and wrap around his legs and Masami's eyes soften. 

5\. "Nishikido said you had a pretty good sized dick," Meisa said, appearing one night on his doorstep. Uchi had already finished his nighttime facial regimen; with a quick scan of her body (nice) he shrugged and let her in.

6\. Yamapi introduces them and Uchi automatically takes to Maki, sending her text messages full of sparkly hearts and fuzzy kittens.

7\. "I thought you were gay?!" Toda Erika says, looking surprised. Uchi just rolls his eyes and lifts up her skirt. "You and all of Japan are halfway right," Uchi says with a smile before he flings her panties across the room.

8\. He distracts her with a trip to a café, ordering them a huge ice cream parfait to split and telling jokes until she smiles again. "Sunako-chan, cheer up~!" Uchi says in his best Takenaga voice.

9\. Uchi let's her ride him for a while, pulling her hips down against his before rolling them over and drawing it out, watching Meisa squirm as he takes control.

10\. Keiko kind of looks like him, in the lips anyways, and it makes him want to kiss her but he's pretty sure Yamapi wouldn't appreciate him macking on his girlfriend.


	47. 10 Sentences Kame/Uchi

1\. He thinks for a fleeting moment that it would be nice to be just the two of them, no one else, but neither he nor Uchi could change that part of themselves.

2\. Kame always looks forwards to the scenes he films with Uchi, flopping down next to him on the bed and kissing him softly to warm up before they film their next scene.

3\. Uchi screams. Kame looks down at his chest and frowns. "Fuck, what am I supposed to do?" Uchi looks terrified, hands shaking as he attempts to touch Kame's boobs but recoils almost immediately.

4\. Uchi carefully lines up his shoes in the entryway, even though he's sure Kame will be around to fix them later. They don't match well as roommates but Uchi can put up with it if he can pull Kame out of the kitchen and into the bedroom anytime he wants.

5\. "What?" Uchi asks after his pants disappear, he catches on and quickly responds to Kame's advances, just hoping that Miyao is gone long enough so they'll get to finish.

6\. Kame pulls the brush through Uchi's hair when he's too sore from Shock to lift his hands above his shoulders.

7\. "Shut up," Uchi pouts but that just makes Kame laugh harder. "You make a horrible girl," Kame says, wheezing.

8\. Uchi cries, and Kame hugs him, rubbing his back softly.

9\. Kame likes a lot of things about Uchi but his lips are his favorite, especially when they're sliding up and down his dick.

10\. Uchi slides closer, taking advantage of the photo shoot and using it as an excuse to get right next to Kame and smell his Dolce & Gabbana perfume.


	48. 10 Sentences Ryo/Uchi #3

1\. Ryo ignores the marks on Uchi's skin that aren't from him, fucking him harder and putting his hands in the same spot, making a new bruise that is his alone.

2\. "You're not serious?" Ryo asks as he surveys the damage of the chemistry lab, Uchi just laughs nervously while trying to cover up the crater in the desk with a stack of paper.

3\. "My waffle," Uchi mourns and Ryo looks at his own charred brick while the toaster oven made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a cackle.

4\. They spread out on Ryo's couch and flip through the TV, the shows' contents are still the same even if the people appearing are different. Many things have changed over the years but the comfortable feeling he gets from being with Uchi hasn't.

5\. Ryo muffles a groan against the back of his hand, still looking surprised that Uchi is actually going to do it, watching enthralled as Uchi slides to the floor, sucking him down to the base. It's not particularly skillful but it's enough to have Ryo trembling and coming with a whine.

6\. Uchi finds Ryo sprawled out on the couch one night and he quietly turns off the TV, pulling a blanket over him and smiling before heading to bed himself.

7\. Ryo mumbles and tries to turn the TV off but Uchi holds the remote out of his reach so he can properly laugh at Ryo when he stutters and tells Toda Erika to stop looking at him.

8\. Uchi kisses him fiercely, and Ryo doesn't stop him. Holding him close while Uchi fucks him, back arching as he comes and he doesn't complain when Uchi clings to him, shaking afterwards.

9\. Ryo slides the first finger in, Uchi spreading his legs and grinning at him shortly before he curls a hand around himself and starts stroking.

10\. They've always been touchy-feely and normally Uchi can control himself but when Ryo gets closer, and closer, as if he's going to kiss him, Uchi can't stop his heart from racing.


	49. 10 Sentences Ryo/Yasu

1\. Yasu smiles, he doesn't see gender when he falls in love but Ryo does.

2\. He decides to take scuba diving lessons one day, not regretting it when he gets to see his instructor, Yasuda, in a wetsuit.

3\. "…So, let me get this straight," Ryo asks, "You're a fairy?" Yasu just beams. "Why are you in a boyband then?" Ryo sounds confused and Yasu takes pity on him. "I want to spread my magical fairy dust across Japan," he says, as if the answer was obvious.

4\. Yasu makes a good father, Ryo thinks while he watches as he plays with their sons on the jungle gym.

5\. It's rushed, right before they're supposed to go up on stage; Ryo's shocked when their lips part but he can't stop smiling the rest of the show.

6\. He wouldn't do it for just everyone but, Yasu is special, and Ryo doesn't mind going shopping if it is with him.

7\. Ryo buries his face in his hands when Yasu hands answers Yoko's taunting with a very loud, very embarrassing: "Of course I've topped!"

8\. Yasu doesn't normally cry when he's sad or, rather, most of the times Ryo's seen him cry were when he was happy. While it's awkward and Ryo squirms but he lets Yasu use his shoulder.

9\. Yasu corners him in the shower and makes use of the lube they left stashed there, pushing him up against the wall and moving against him until Ryo's legs are wobbly and he's out of breath.

10\. Ryo steps out of the shower and Yasu's eyes follow the droplets of water trickling down his bare chest until they disappear into his towel; he wishes he could follow them.


End file.
